Sarik Farmer
Sarik Farmer is the softspoken daughter of Ladur the Dorgeshuun cave goblin and George, an open-minded Lumbridge farmer. She is roughly eighteen years old, though her exact birthdate was not documented, and is, obviously, a crossbreed between a Dorgeshuun and a human. This character is played by SsVivid. Sarik is most closely aligned as a lawful good character. Appearance Sarik inherited some physical traits from each of her parents. She generally appears to be a human with signature features of the cave goblins. Specifically, she has wide, saucer-like yellow eyes meant for seeing in the darkness of caves, and also inherited her mother's elongated, pointed ears. Her nose is triangular like that of a cave goblin, completely lacking pronunciation of her nostrils but retaining the slight up-turn at the point of her nose. Her skin shares the same pale green pigmentation of the cave goblins, and she lacks a certain definition in her jaw structure, which instead seems to taper up from its point to the the base of her ear rather than an inch or two below, as in most humans. She did retain, however, several human features. She has her father's fine black hair, which she is certain to care for carefully knowing that she avoided the coarse locks of goblin women, which lightens slightly at the front of her hairline and tends to fall over her shoulder at the ends. She has shaped which most closely resemble those of humans and does ''grow eyelashes. In addition, despite her short stature, Sarik stands straight and does not have the hunch in her back common to goblins. At full height, she is only around five feet tall. She has no remarkable scars and has not recieved a tattoo, but her left ear has a single piercing. Sarik's frame, like her stature, is small and does not appear particularly strong - nor is she. She appears healthy and fed, but has little else to her build except the muscle of a healthy and active young adult. Her voice is comparatively quiet, as Sarik is generally a soft-spoken individual. As a result, she may often sound breathy or wispy. Her pitch is mid- to high-, though not squeaky. At full force or volume, she has a certain croaky twinge to her vowels that is telling of her goblin heritage. She pronounces words as someone from Lumbridge might. Biography George the Farmer was a reclusive man in the middle of his adult life. He had spent every day since he could walk working the same farm he was living on now, growing crops, nurturing them, and only leaving his home to sell the fruits of his labor after the harvest. He had come to welcome his solitude. Far from a social man, he had never taken a wife, buried Ma and Pops under the old oak tree years ago, and didn't have much taste for small talk with the crazy sheep farmer or the fight-minded folks of the Duke's court. Then, one day, he met a new face. He was out in the fields one day when he noticed a pair of eyes just like the moon peering from around an old tree a few paces away. It wasn't long before he had learned her name and that she was a creature called a Cave Goblin, whose people had just recently formed a treaty with George's Duke. This person, Ladur was her name, with skin like the grass he grew and ears like the long leaves of Tulips, wasn't like the folks from town. She was quiet and careful and didn't like things to be bustly or loud. They fell quickly. Of their union, Sarik was born. Together, her parents chose to raise her as a human rather than hand her over to the nursery in Ladur's home city of Dorgesh-Kaan. As such, she spent most of her days hidden away in George's little farmhouse. She learned lessons in farming and gardening and healthy lifestyle, as well as the ways and mannerisms of humans, from her father. She learned education and caution and Dorgeshuun culture from her mother. She was generally kept away from city life, as both of her parents feared the wrath of the H.A.M. organization, as well as the leering eyes of those who thought her an abomination. Sarik found ways to understand this choice, as well as to feel sympathy for those who whispered when she travelled to the market. ''"It's bad enough that he's married to a goblin, of all things," they would say to each other under their breath. "I wish we didn't have to be reminded of their disgusting love life every time she comes to sell his crops." Sarik managed to understand their discomfort and didn't blame the people around her for their hesitance at her presence. She had learned from her mother that she was an unusual breed, however wonderful that was, and that it was only natural for people to be curious and afraid. Shortly after Sarik turned seventeen, George and Ladur began to suggest their daughter find herself a place in the world. She had recieved a lovely education from her mother and had already learned a wide variety of life skills, but they didn't want Sarik to spend the rest of her days living life on a farm surrounded by judgmental sharecroppers and anti-monster violence. Such began her venture out into the expansive world of humans. At least for the time, Sarik found a place to carve her own niche in Ardougne, part of one of the most racially diverse kingdoms in the entirety of Gielinor. Making use of her Dorgeshuun talent for record keeping and scriptwork, she took a position in the Ardougne court as a scribe, and was responsible for many things including but not limited to paperwork and documenting important events or information. When Queen Elizabeth took a reprieve and, secretly, handed her entire throne to Lord Lucas, Sarik was recognized for the proficient work she had done as a scribe, organizing and running things behind the scenes flawlessly, and promoted by Lucas. Her new position was Steward, and she was given the responsibility of acting in his stead, holding meetings, court, and negotiations with any of the relevant parties. Her only especially notable contribution to Ardougne as a whole was her efforts to promote the new legislation that allotted a deep sales tax break for merchants every weekly Saturday, stimulating the economy on a regular basis and bringing more tourism into the area. At the end of her stewardship, which occurred simultaneously with the shift of power from Queen Elizabeth I and her regent Lucas Krylix to King Oliver I. Rather than continue to serve as a scribe, she returned to Lumbridge with her farmer father and descended into Dorgesh-Kaan where she took to studying record-keeping and library science under the supervision of her mother, Ladur. Several years later, Sarik had become a happy and productive young library scientist working with the vast collection of documents being stored and added and changed around Dorgesh'Kaan. She bore one child to a quiet, polite gentlegoblin who admired her and treated her with love. At the turn of the Sixth Age and the outbreak of the Battle of Lumbridge, Sarik was out in the caves beyond the goblin city examining some delightful bioluminescent mushrooms. Unfortunately, when the first battle erupted between the gods and a great crater was carved out of the Lumbridge forests by the destruction, Sarik's surroundings caved in upon her and she passed on at the kind hand of Death. Personality Sarik is a decent individual. She tends to be somewhat reclusive and cautious, content to remain silent for extended periods of time. Though she is not as severe in her approach as many of the pure-bred Dorgeshuun goblins, her mother's tendencies towards pacifism and safety have manifested in Sarik. She is clever and in ventive, as many of the cave goblins are, and has a certain taste for organization and record-keeping. She is particularly fond of finding new libraries to explore. Despite how gentle Sarik is, she does not have trouble being firm or straight-forward when it is appropriate or necessary. Reputation In life, Sarik had little to no name for herself. As the daughter of a farmer with hermit-like tendencies, she was generally kept a good distance from the social scene and did not have any high-profile tasks. Those involved in Lumbridge agriculture who interacted with her father may know her as, "that goblin girl." Being part-Dorgeshuun, however, those familiar with cave goblins might naturally be able to assume that she is bright and handy with record-keeping tasks.She was briefly recognized in Ardougne due to her position as a Steward, but the job was fairly short-lived, since it ended with Lord Lucas's regentship. At this point it is likely all of her notoriety has faded away. Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Political Figure Category:Female Category:Pacifist Category:Commoners Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Godless Category:Crossbreeds Category:Deceased